The Shang Gryphon
by srwDachshund
Summary: Found as a babe by a river, trained by shang, she became one of the youngest immortal named shangs in history. But who is she really? Where did she come from? And by who and why was she left by the river in the first place?
1. Delayed

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be to hard with your criticism. If i get some things wrong about tortall or anything else, please let me know. i don't own any Tamora Pierce books, so I'm writing from memory. Thanks**

**_I am not and sadly never will be Tamora Pierce, and unless for some mysterious reason she give them to me, i own nothing, except the plot(and maybe a few characters)._**

Chapter One: Delayed

Someone took my horse! I can't believe it, I stop at an inn for the night, and someone "borrows"

my horse! How did the stable boy not hear this? Okay lets start from the beginning. I stopped at an inn

for the night, not unusual, but when I get up in the morning te stall that my horse was put in contained

a different horse, with a note pinned to the door saying "If you want your horse back come to the

Dancing Dove, Corus. If not just keep the other horse." glancing up from the note I looked the "other

horse" over. The stable boy and the inn keeper were standing next to me, afraid of what I'll do, after all

it was their fault my horse was stolen. I sighed, no that's not fair, I guess I was to blame for a little of it.

I stood there for a little bit longer, thinking. Well I was headed for Corus anyways, of course even if I

wasn't I could still go to get my horse back. What cracked brain fool would tell someone where to find

their stolen horse? What if I brought the provost's guards? Coming out of my thoughts I stepped into

the stall and looked the horse over, she was worn out, must of been ridden pretty hard. Sighing I

looked over at the inn keeper and stable boy I said "I'll be staying another day, make sure she's taken

care of have her ready by dawn." right when I started talking they were both nodding vigorously.

"Of course." the inn keeper said when I was done

"no charge, no charge for both nights, here I'll just go get your money..."

"No, keep the money for the first night, although I will take tonight free." with that I turned around and

left the stable. I'd bet the inn keeper was probably relieved that a free night was all I wanted, he was in

charge of my horse when it was stolen, no according to the paper it was "borrowed".

" I better get my horse back, if I don't someone will pay." I muttered to my self as I headed up the stairs to my room.

Waking up a little before dawn, I went down stairs and had my breakfast. I was still fuming over my

horse being taken. But I was... well looking forward to meeting the person who took him. Grabbing my

bags I headed out to the stable. I arrived to find my new mount, all tacked up and waiting. I tied my

saddle bags onto the horse the mounted, before riding away I tossed the stableboy a copper piece.

Once on the road again I was immediately in a better mood. This is what I loved, riding. It was the

closest I would ever be to flying. I had to admit the horse would of been a fair trade for my gelding, he

was smooth gaited, nice temperament, good conformation, overall a really good horse. But I could

never get rid of Dart, he was my best friend. I was wondering how the person got my horse to go with

them, he rarely lets anyone else besides me, on him. In fact even when staying at an inn I normally

take care of him, because sometimes he can be so...unmanageable, for other people

at least. I picked up the pace from a walk to a fast trot. For the next few hours I kept alternating

between paces, walk, canter, trot, back to walk and so on. The road was mostly deserted, as it wasn't

one of the main roads to corus. It would reach one of the main roads by nightfall, and be in Corus by tomorrow afternoon.

**Okay i know it was kind of short but i will post another chapter soon. Let me know what you think, i know its not enough to know if you will actually like it or not. Now plz click that blueish, purple, or what ever colored button it is and let me know what you think!**


	2. Memory

**Here is chapter 2, hope you like it. I'm not really sure about the memory, maybe i should of waited longer to add that, but oh well.  
This isn't my fav chapter, but i'm not sure what i could of done to change it. **

**_I am not Tamora Pierce (do i have to add this to every chapter?)_**

Chapter Two: Memory

The Next Day  
Afternoon

Corus! The beautiful bustling capital of Tortall! I have been to many places in this past year or so, but

this is my first time in Tortall, well at least as least the capital. I was on a little rise about an hour's

away from Corus, just sitting there watching the city. I don't like crowded places that much, and Corus

looked like it was bursting at the seams with human life. I was in no hurry to be in the middle of all this

activity. Sitting up there on that hill I though back to my past, and what put me on this path.

_When I was a babe, some gypsies found me on a riverbank, near the boarder of Scanra and Tortall. _

_They took me in and gave me the name River. I lived with them, traveling from country to country. _

_They taught me many useful tricks, like picking pockets and the like. Along with other lawful things like _

_riding a horse, using a knife, and some simple self defense moves, and how to tell when someone's lying. _

_The women of the camp taught me how to sew and cook. But when I was seven, we were attacked by _

_bandits, they killed everyone but me and another gypsy girl. We were hiding in the bushes at the side _

_of the road, they were about to leave then one of the bandits spotted us. They tried to grab us, but I _

_put up a fight, as much as I could only being seven. I had Sylvia, the other girl behind me and had my _

_little fist raised ready to defend myself, when he came around the corner. He is the Shang Wolf, of _

_course I didn't know it at the time. He paused for a minute, taking in the sight, then  
_

_asked "Is there a problem here?" one of the bandits, the leader I suppose said  
_

"_Just keep walkin' and we won't hurt ye." the Shang Wolf dismounted and started walking towards us,  
_

"_I suggest you continue on your way, before someone gets hurt." they just laughed and forgetting all _

_about us, advanced towards the Shang Wolf.  
_

"_I warned you." he said. Then the fight began. I was fascinated watching the shang fighter. Obviously _

_he won, he may have been out numbered but he was still shang. The bandits were inexperienced, and _

_once the first five of them fell the rest ran. The shang was so fast it was hard to see what he did _

_clearly. When it was over, he can up to us, me still not knowing who he was, raised my fists again. I _

_knew I could never win, but I still had to try. He laughed.  
_

"_Little one, you have nothing to fear from me. Do not worry, I will take you to a place where you will be _

_safe. Come now, sit down. Are you hungry?" we both shook our heads, hesitating before we obeyed him._

_Call me foolish for trusting someone I had just met and didn't even know his name. But hey I was a scared_

_seven year old, and Sylvia was only nine and she had never been very brave. He had a trusting face, _

_and calm soothing voice, oh and he also saved us from the bandits. Once we were settled he took _

_care of his horse along with our horses, then searched the wagons, finding one of our few shovels, he _

_went and started to dig a hole. Sylvia and I were to shocked to do anything but sit there and stare at _

_him. After an hour or so he had a fair sized hole, not nearly big enough for everyone. I stood up then _

_and went and retrieved another shovel. Walking over to him I started to help, he paused surprised at _

_first but then continued on with his digging. It took the rest of the day but finally we had a shallow hole _

_just big enough for every one. After they were buried it was to dark to continue on, so we had to camp _

_there for that nigh. After supper, I looked up at him.  
_

"_Why'd ya help us? Why'd ya bother buryin' our dead? And who are you?" I asked, it had been _

_bothering me all day, people don't like gypsies, we're trouble makers, cheaters, and thieves, but they _

_tolerate us because we bring trade and news.  
_

"_Because I couldn't just leave you, I saw you standing up to them. You have the spirit to be a good _

_fighter with the proper training. I am the Shang Wolf, I will be taking you home, to the Shang. To be _

_trained as shang or if that doesn't work." he said with a glance at Sylvia who still hadn't come out of _

_her shocked state yet.  
_

"_They will help you find a home, or train you in something else." is that what he had been thinking _

_about all day? I noticed earlier that he was deep in though but I didn't know about what. "Oh." was all I _

_said. Once I was laying down for the night, I started to cry silently. I had after all just last everything _

_important in my life._

That was how I ended up on my way to shang, I have been a full shang now for

the past year or so. My name is River and I am the Shang Gryphon. Coming out of my memories of

the past I realized that I had reached the gates to Corus.

**Okay, so what do you think. I don't think there were really Gypsies in any of tammy pierces tortall books, but part of fanficton it to make it your own.  
but if you people really don't like it i could change it (Same with this chapter in general). Let me know what you think, the good and the bag. Thanks for reading! chapter three will probably be posted in a few days, no more then a week(hopefully). i will try to have a new chapter up every week or two (thats the best i can do with school starting soon), we'll see.****  
**


	3. Finding My Horse

**Sorry i've not posted in a while! But between school, and just enjoying life i've not had much time to write. hope you like this chapter. i'm not so sure  
about it, but oh well i'll post it anyway. Thanks Sooo Much to those who took the time to Review. **

**I am not Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Chapter Three: Finding my Horse

Just as I had known it would be, Corus was a place bustling with life. Every where I looked there was vibrant lively colors. Its not that I don't like people, well okay some people I don't like. But I'm just not used to it. Leading the horse down the main street I kept an eye out for pickpockets. I saw a few but none tried to steal from me. Stopping at a group of children, I asked

"you know where the Dancing Dove is?"

"Oi I know where it be." an older boy stepped forward.

"Can you lead me there?" he nodded and started off, I followed. I was lost within the first few turns. After about seven minutes he stopped in front of a building. I paused beside him and looked up. Sure enough it had a sign that read The Dancing Dove above the door. I noticed a small stable in the back. Tossing the boy a copper, I head around towards the stable. As I approached a stable boy came out

"Rift, there you are he, pardon me she brought you back after all." he said as he came up and started looking the horse over. He obviously mistook me for a boy at first, but some people do that. My appearance isn't necessarily boyish, I do wear breeches most of the time, but the little but of womanly curves I have can normally be seen, even under my loose fitting shirt. My dark brown hair, which I usually keep pulled back, comes just past my shoulders. Leaving my face clearly visible, with my delicate lady like nose, which has only been broken once, and my light green eyes. I am slightly taller than most girls but not by much. I would never say I was beautiful, but my face is more feminine looking than boys usually are, but I guess it is still easy to think I'm a boy on first glance.

"Can I have my horse back now?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry miss, 'e wants to talk to ye about yer horse 'afore you go. Just go inside and ask Rem, he's th' bartender." he said as he tried to take the horses reins from me.

"What about my stuff?"

"I'll put 'em by yer horses stall."

"I'll know if you go through them." he gave me an offended look as I finally released the horses reins. Sighing to myself I headed into the inn. Stopping right before I entered, I took a moment to gather myself before entering, taking a deep breath so I wouldn't loss my temper took quickly. My first impression of the inside of the inn was a crowded rowdy place. Making my way towards who I could only assume was Rem, I got bumped a few times and had some ale or some other liquid spilt down my legs. Cursing at them I finally made it to Rem.

"What can I git ya?" he asked looking me over. Frowning at him I spat out.

"I was told I had to speak to someone 'afore, before I can have my horse." i was trying not to slip back into my uneducated talk. That I had used before becoming shang. I tended to use it when I was tired or emotional. Nodding, he said "This way." Then headed up the stairs at the back of the inn. Sighing to myself I followed. At the top of the stair he led me to the last door where he paused and knocked.

"Someone here 'bout th' horse." He said, after a moment a man said to enter. Opening the door he gestured for me to go in. Upon entering the room the first thing I noticed was a very fairly expensive looking rug in the middle of the room. _What is that doing in the lower city_ I though. The next thing I noticed was a man, a few years older than my seventeen years. He was about a head taller than me and thin but muscled. His tan skin really brought out his blue grey eyes, and black hair.

He was just putting away a book, of all things, as the door closed.

"Would you like some food or drink? I could have Rem bring up something." He gestured for me to sit down. Ignoring him I replied.

"What I really want is to get my horse back, but I was told I had to see you first." I was trying not to lose my temper.

"Yes, your horse. He is quite a fine horse, very loyal to you. It took some insisting to get him out of the stall. I was wonderin' if you'd be interested in sellin' him?" his voice had a slight accent to it, but I couldn't place where from.

"No I'm not interested in selling him. Wait, what did you say?" I asked a little confused at what he said.

"He didn't want to come with me at first. But when I explained my situation to 'im, he though it sounded fun. He knew you would come for 'im." He said smiling down at me.

"How.." I started to ask, but he interrupted me

"Do I know? He told me. I'm what you might call, horse hearted, I have some wild magic, just with horses though." He answered.

"Do you usually tell this to every person who's horse you take?" I asked.

"It was important that I get here fast, I don't usually take horses without payin' for them. And well I just though ye might be interested in knowin' why your fine, and stubborn steed went somewhere with a stranger. From what 'e told me he doesn't really like anyone who's not you." He was trying not to smile, I could tell.

"Yes. Well if that's all I really must be going. I'm not interested in selling him" I said as I headed towards the door.

"Here I'll show you to your horse. he told me you'd say no but I had to try." he stepped in front of me before I could say anything. Following him down stairs, he led me out a back door that came out closer to the stable. Entering it I breathed in deeply, the smell of horse and hay surrounding me.

"'here he is. If you're ever interested in selling him, you know where to find me. The names Athren by the way" He said as I stepped into the stall. Looking Dart over I could find no obvious lameness. He was already saddled; the stable boy must have known I wouldn't sell him. Turning to look at Athren I said "so, is it common for the king of thieves to return what he's stolen?" he looked a little surprised, and pleased, for a moment, then said.

"Is it common for the Shang Gryphon to let thieves go so lightly? How'd ya know I was the Rouge?"

"I heard mention that the Dancing Dove was where the court is, he tell you I was the Gryphon?" I asked indicating my horse.

"Na, he don't talk to much. I saw the little gryphon's stitched on the tack" grimacing a little at the mention of my unique tack, which was a gift from the Wolf. "And with the little your horse did say, I put it together. I'm very good at that you know?" "Really." I said as I started leading Dart out of the stable.

"Maybe we can spar some time? I've spared shangs before but not an immortal one."

"Perhaps sometime, I've never spared with a king of thieves before. But right now I'm to weary from travel." It wasn't a complete lie, all I wanted at this moment was a nice hot bath, but I wasn't about to tell some man I just met that. Glancing over my shoulder at him I didn't notice the rock, until I tripped over it. He was just close enough to catch my arm and keep me from falling flat on my face.

"Steady there, didn't know Shangs could be so clumsy." I was blushing, I could feel it, glancing down I made sure Dart's cinch was tight enough, muttering something about not usually just tired. When I was about to mount he stuck is hand out.

"Nice meeting you…." It was at that moment I realized I completely forgot to tell him my name.

"Oh, River." I supplied my name as I shook his hand, I could feel color starting to creep into my cheeks again

"Come by anytime River." Nodding I mounted Dart. Finally! I was finally free to go to the palace.

* * *

**What do you think? i like criticism kinda, as long as it's not to harsh! Dart is a nickname that i call my horse, and Rem is my brother's nickname (Remington). I'm having fun fitting people i know into things i write. and no my brother is not a bar tender, he's only 15 and doesn't resemble Rem(in the story).  
I'm sorry i said i would get it up sooner than it actually was. the next chapter will hopefully be up before I got to North Caroline for a week on the 28th.  
But it probably won't be. I WILL get it up before December though! Please review!**


End file.
